The Flowers and the Stars
by MewTama-ChanKick
Summary: America made Belarus finally realize her brother didn't really care about her, he was just using her. But what if he was wrong? What if he did care about her, more than anyone ever thought he could? AmericaxBelarusxRussia love triangle.


**HEY! LONG TIME NO WRITE, RIGHT! I'm so sorry, I was kinda on a personal hiatus. But I'm back. As for most of my stories, I really don't know about them yet. I am working on an FMA story, but I might not post it because it has an OC in it and I know many people don't like OCs. I don't mind them, I think they are pretty cool actually. I'm also trying to work on some Fruits baskets, but I never get into those stories... Then in March I discovered Hetalia at an anime con (my first anime con! I got to meet Todd Haberkorn and Vic Mignogna!). And I was hooked instantly. This is really one of the first stories I've written for it, besides an unfinished USUK oneshot just somewhere in my computer, and a FrUk, and like a paragraph of Franada. I'm hoping to make my main focus on Hetalia. I'm going to try to start a PrussiaxHungaryxAustria thingy, so expect that within the next three months or so (you know how slow i am). Well this story is a AmericaxBelarusxRussia fic. It was originally going to be a oneshot, but then it turned into chapter 1. It also was originally going to just be AmericaxBelarus, but I love the BelarusxRussia pairing too much... (even though I much rather prefer RussiaxAmerica or Fem!Russia/Fem!America lol, but I suck at writing yaoi and yuri. Well before I talk (type) your ears (eyes) off, here's the story...**

**Oh and I don't own anything.**

**And I am sorry if I made the characters too OOC!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summery: America made Belarus finally realize her brother didn't really care about her, he was just using her. But what if he was wrong? What if he did care about her, more than anyone ever thought he could?<strong>

* * *

><p>Belarus knocked on the door of her brother's office. She had been going over how to tell him in her mind for the last week. It wasn't going to be a easy thing for her to do, but she had to tell him. After all, this is the man she used to... no... she didn't love him ever... she told herself that over and over again in her mind. Remembering what America had told her that night. The night that her life changed and she started to look at it in a completely different way...<p>

_America pulled Belarus close trying his best not to wake her, but she was already awake. "Thank you," Natalya muttered quietly from her lips. "Would you laugh if I told you that you were the first person I ever slept with?"_

_Alfred left out a slight chuckle, which upset Natalya. Then suddenly he replied, "Of course I'd laugh, because I wouldn't believe you. A beautiful girl like you being a virgin... it's just so unbelievable."_

"_No it isn't... I mean every guy I know usually tries to ignore me or is scared of me..."_

_America let out a big sigh. His smile dropped and his face became serious. Natalya had never seen Alfred's face like that before. "Listen Natalya." that was first time he had ever called her by her first name. "Russia doesn't care about you... You need to get out of that house. Think about it. All he ever tries to do is run away from you. You need to leave, and come here with me. It would mean so much to me." and with that statement Alfred's smile came back._

"_Brother would never..." Natalya started to state... but then she just stopped in between her words._

_He was right..._

_He didn't care about her..._

_He didn't even care enough to listen to her..._

_For the rest of the night, she cried her eyes out, and Alfred was there to comfort her the whole time. She didn't even want to leave the next morning, but she knew she had to... she decided then she never wanted to leave Alfred's side._

_She felt true love on that day. Not the fake love that she thought she felt for her brother..._

_The only thing she feels right now for her brother is hatred._

_Pure hatred._

_So much pure hatred, that she could kill him... but she knew he wasn't worth her time._

_For the next month and a half, Alfred and her continued there secret relationship, despite the fact they hadn't had the chance to be together since that night. They talked on the phone everyday for hours. They talked almost two days once, until she passed out, and America stayed on the line just to listen to her cute snore she had when asleep._

_She loved him, with all her heart. Not that stupid Russia. She didn't love him anymore, nor did she ever!_

"Brother," Belarus said calmly, "I need to talk to you."

"GO AWAY!" Russia exclaimed from inside his office.

"I don't want to become one with you Russia, I just want to talk."

Russia's eyes widened. Why did she call him Russia? She almost always calls him brother... this has to be a trap. "I don't believe you..."

"Fine then," she said, disappointingly. When Russia heard her tone of voice he opened the door to find his little sister in tears.

"What's wrong Bela?" asked Russia, who was actually concerned. Sure he was freaked out by her, but she was still his little sister.

"Don't call me that. Don't ever call me that again..."

"I thought you liked it when..."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, which made Russia flinch a little. "I'm moving out."

Ivan's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "N-n-n-no! You aren't moving out. You are staying here! You aren't allowed to move out because..." he paused for a couple of seconds to think of a response, but didn't think of one in time.

"I don't care about what you say. You can't tell me what to do."

"B-b-b-but I'm your brother..."

"NO YOU AREN'T!" Natalya yelled. She had pure anger in her eyes, and not a single tear fell from her them. "You aren't my brother!"

"B-b-but Bela..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Only people who actually care about me can call me that! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! AND I'M MOVING OUT!"

Ivan was too shocked to speak. There was a long silence until he finally said, "Bela... I do care about you. I..."

"I'm moving out Ivan... And even if you weren't lying I'd have to move out anyway... I'm pregnant..."

Ivan went into even more shock. "Wh-wh-what! H-h-h-how?"

"Do I have to explain it to you Russia? You're a grown man and I'm sure that you have slept with plenty of 'men' in your life too!"

"B-b-b-but..."

"BUT WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SAY!"

Russia frowned. He had a very sad look on his face. "Why can't you be more responsible...?"

"Excuse me? Broth... Ivan, I'm a grown female. I'm an independent country. I chose to have unprotected sex with my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend... Since when..."

"For a month and a half now. Now why don't you go do something you actually care about now. I have to go see him so I can tell him."

"You haven't even told him yet?"

Belarus ignored Russia's last statement and left his office to get to the airport.

Russia's head slammed down on his desk. This was all his fault. Why didn't he...? …. Why...? ...

NO! He couldn't give up so easily. He swiftly lifted his head and got an evil look in his eyes. "ESTONIA!" called Russia from his desk.

Within seconds, the smartest of the Baltic States stood timidly in front of Russia, who had his elbows laying on his desk and his hands folded in front of his face. "Yes Russia... What is it you want?" Estonia managed to ask.

"I need to ask you for a favor. You will accept, da?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Don't tell the other two Baltics, but I need you to follow Belarus."

"Wait? Why follow her? Don't you usually use us to get rid of her?"

"Don't question my methods. Just do it. I want pictures and emails sent to me on a daily basis. She is probably in her room packing as of right now. Wait until she leaves and follow her. I don't care if she gets on a train and heads all the way to the other side of the country! Just follow her at all costs! You can handle that, da?"

"Of course!"

With that, the timid country started his office, until he was called back. "Wait Estonia," the bigger country said with more seriousness than Estonia had ever heard in his voice and seen on his face before. Russia reached down into the bottom right drawer of his dark brown mahogany desk and took out a 6 inch by 8 inch box and placed in on the desk in front of him. It was green with a sunflower patterning. Ivan's grip on the box was tight. "I want you to take this with you," he said unsure about the way things could work out. "Don't open it. When and if I tell you, give it to Belarus. Don't screw this up, or we shall become one! You understand, da?"

"Of course!"

"Now go!"

Estonia rushed out to get ready for his task. Ivan sat at his desk hoping this plan wouldn't fall through. He had no other options. This had to be done, and he didn't have a lot of time left.


End file.
